Christopher buys a basket of watermelons on sale for $\$8$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of watermelons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of watermelons. ${8\%} \times {$8} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$8} = {$0.64}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$0.64} + {$8.00} = $8.64$ Christopher needs to pay $$8.64.$